1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and method for mounting a flat display module, and more particularly to a structure and method for mounting a flat display module capable of conveniently and firmly mounting a liquid crystal display (LCD) module for use in a computer, e.g., a notebook computer. The present invention is capable of increasing process efficiency and reducing manufacturing costs by simplifying the production process of a notebook computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
A notebook computer is typically small in volume, lightweight and operates using a battery, so that a notebook computer is a convenient apparatus that can be used without significant restrictions in space. A notebook computer of the background art includes a base portion on which elements such as a keyboard and a central processing unit are mounted. A display part is joined, e.g., in a hinged-manner, to the base portion and on which a flat display module, e.g., such as a LCD module, is mounted.
Particularly, the background art includes various structure and method for mounting a flat display module used in the display part, including the arrangements described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,237, entitled “Computer having liquid crystal display,” and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,423 entitled “Method of mounting liquid display module and apparatus thereof,” the entirety of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The above references cited as the background art will be described in greater detail hereinafter. The background art includes a predetermined extension part additionally formed in the horizontal direction from the outer periphery, particularly the lateral sides of the LCD module. A boss is also formed on the inner lateral sides of the extension part and the rear cover or the front cover. A joining member such as a screw is inserted through the extension part and the boss in the applications of the background art.
However, the present inventors have determined that the background art suffers from the following advantages and disadvantages. The apparatus and method suggested by the above-identified references have adopted an approach employing a predetermined extension part vertically extended from the outer periphery of the LCD display module, and a screw inserted into the lateral sides of the extension part and the rear cover or the front cover. This method is often referred to as a side mounting method. The screw also improves convenience in the assembling process by being additionally joined to the hinge structure for joining the display part and the base portion. According to such a method, the occupying ratio of the flat display module in the whole display part is increased, e.g., the effective display area is further increased and convenience in usage is improved.
However, the screw(s) is/are exposed to the outside since these screws are inserted into the lateral side of the teat cover in the above-identified examples, thereby demonstrating a poor exterior appearance. Further, the LCD module, the front module, and the rear cover are joined by a common screw hole, and the boss must therefore be exactly aligned to ensure a relatively difficult and cumbersome assembling process is completed properly. Accordingly, manufacturing costs are increased for a computer such as a notebook computer having the above-identified structure of the background art.